


The Moon Will Rise

by honeyglazed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rating: M, Romance, Royalty, Sibling Rivalry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyglazed/pseuds/honeyglazed
Summary: The sun and moon were never meant to exist in harmony.





	The Moon Will Rise

"It is in my birthright. I  _deserve_ to rule."


End file.
